The Z gang In Kindergarten
by InfernoAngelofFlare
Summary: The Z warriors, or should I say some day to be warriors are all at their homes getting ready for registration day, for kindergarten. Read the crazy events the young Z gang encounter in a ordinary school and see if they actually learn anything.
1. Chapter 1 Registration Day

This is my first story on this web site so please no flames unless it is something I really need to know, and I do not own any of the DBZ character. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1, Registration

The Z warriors, or should I say, the some-day-to-be-warriors, are all at their homes getting ready for registration day: for kindergarten. Let's see how Goku is doing.

"But dad, I'm hungry!" whined a small Saiyan boy who was clinging stubbornly to the door handle of the refrigerator while his father was tugging on the boy's ankles in an attempt to "uncling" his son.

"Kakarot, whether you're hungry or not, you ARE going to the registration!" Bardock was ticked, but even more ticked to see his older son sitting on the couch doing nothing but watching a live rock concert on the old kinda busted-looking TV.

"Raditz, Get your sorry monkey butt over here!" Raditz apathetically narrowed his eyes at his father before turning his head back to the TV screen.

"Raditz, if you don't come over here right now, I will shave your head bald!" At that threat, the teenage Saiyan hastily flew over from the living room to the kitchen where his father was still trying to yank Kakarot off the fridge.

"What do you want, dad?" Raditz asked after crossing his arms, sighing, before rolling his eyes unenthusiastically. He was clearly obligating to help unwillingly.

"You're coming with me to the registration so afterwards, I can take you to the barber to get a haircut." Bardock said, still having trouble removing Goku from the fridge. Raditz frowned at Bardock's words in response.

"No way I'm getting a haircut!" The ridiculously long spiky-haired teen protested before his dad gave him a sharp look in the eye.

"Look at the mirror! From behind, you look like a walking pile of hair!"

"But dad, it's the latest thing! All the rock stars have their hair like this! See?" Raditz took out a folded up poster of a rock star from his pocket before unfolding it and showing it to his father.

"Look! Your hair is twice as long as the guy in the picture!" Bardock argued with a disgusted face, stabbing a pointing finger at the hair of the rock star who's hair was only half his height. While Bardock was busy, Kakarot finally let go of the fridge, causing his father to go flying backwards into the dining room wall behind.

"Okay... let's just go to the registration." Bardock said as he got up, exhaling tiredly from stress. It wasn't long before the three were soon out the door and flying straight to the registration. Heh heh, I guess you could call that a family reunion. Now, let's take a peek at what Vegeta is up to. At the moment, Vegeta and King Vegeta are in the living room having a little discussion, about to depart for the registration.

"So, am I going to be trained by you again this year, dad?" the young prince asked his father while he had his little arms crossed and held that little grumpy face, that signature pose and expression Vegeta was known for.

"I told you, not this year. You're going to an ordinary school." King Vegeta answered as he placed his cape onto the shoulders of his armor.

"WHAT! Public training? Absurd! I've always been tutored by you and you alone, dad! Why are you sending me to public school, of all things!" The royal heir argued, stamping his foot.

"Not this year, Vegeta. And it's not public training either, it's an ordinary school of useless education. I am sending you there as punishment of your insolence!" King Vegeta growled before retaining his calm demeanor. The young prince growled up at his father, his Saiyan tail frilling out to reflect his anger and detest. After a few seconds, he huffed out his steam and mildly calmed down.

"Humph, well if any weakling there gets on my nerves, I won't hesitate to make them suffer." Vegeta muttered as he continued to wait at the door with his shoulders raised up in tension, his arms tightly crossed, and his face holding a heavy scowl.

"Think again, Vegeta. This school doesn't tolerate fights; just the way I wish for you to be tortured. And if I hear you start any trouble down there, then don't expect the consequences to be small, mah boi! Mah boi! Mah boi! Mah boi! Mah boi-... Now, let us be on our way." King Vegeta made his way out the door as Nappa opened it politely for the two royal figures. Vegeta only muttered in sloppily suppressed irritation, following right behind his father before Nappa shut the door behind the three of them to further escort. Well that wasn't as noisy as the last family or as violent. So, let's see the Briefs. We find the Briefs are already in line at the Registration.

"Mommy, who are the lizard-like people behind us?" Asked a young Bulma.

"I don't know, dear" replied Mrs. Briefs. Bulma took a quick look at Frieza then turned away.

"But they look strange..."

"Now dear, we shouldn't talk about others like that." With that, Bulma and her mom continued to wait patiently while a certain young bandit with a blue cat stood in front, holding up the line.

"Whad'da ya mean I have to have a parent with me?" Yamcha yelled in anger, unpleased with what the man behind the desk had told him.

"I'm sorry, but without a parent or at least a guardian, we cannot register you into this school." The secretary repeated.

"I should have known! This school stinks! Puar, let's go." Yamcha stomped away from the office with Puar floating, following just behind.

"But Yamcha, I thought we were going to get registered." Puar frowned with a tone of sad disappointed.

"I will. I only said the school stinks to get that grownup off my scent." Yamcha replied casually.

"Really? But how are we going to do that if the secretary man won't register us?" Puar asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Simple, the secretary didn't say I couldn't register _myself_." Yamcha smirked as the naughty duo sneaked into the Principal's office.

* * *

Well, there ya have it: the first chapter of the story! See ya 'til the next chapter of "The Z Gang in Kindergarten"!


	2. Chapter 2 First Day To School

Ok, this is the second chapter! Yay! *crickets chirping* Oh well, just enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 First Day to School

The day of school had finally arrived as children filled up buses and headed for their destinations. Bardock, with Raditz, were already dropping off Goku at the front of the building.

"Ok daddy, but are you SURE this is not a snack? It would never fill me up at lunch..." Whined little Goku while Bardock twitched at the irritating question.

"You know we're running low on food, Kakarot! Not only is it because we lack much money, but ALSO because you stuff your face all the time!" Before a certain "bad hair day" teen could sneak away, Bardock seized him by his shirt collar.

"Why father? I know exactly what you'll do with my hair! Even if you do change your ideas for my horrible new hair style, I'm not taking any chances!" Raditz struggled from his father's strong grip, refusing to meet his unbearably bizarre new haircut for the now uncountable time.

"Too bad, no son of mine is going to become an unpleasantly hairy Sasquatch!" with that, Bardock flew off with Raditz as Goku headed towards the school building. Meanwhile, King Vegeta was now at the parking lot discussing discipline to the young prince.

"You can't be serious! I can't call anybody names or even kill anyone?" Vegeta was in shock, deeply annoyed.

"You should have thought of the consequences when you destroyed my plasma TV!" King Vegeta growled but still trying to control his temper.

"Wait a minute! You kept on saying how you hated that TV, about how it had no good channels and that it should burn in-"

"I was obviously drunk and had no idea what I was saying, now march! Go to school!" His royal father said with a pointing figure towards the school building, watching Vegeta stomped irritably to the building, fists clenched, and ready to explode on anyone who dared speak to him.

"We're finally here, Chiaotzu, after a long travel!" Tien grinned down at the little emperor, happy for their accomplishment.

"Yea, even though we could have just flew here instead of trying to get through the traffic and get knocked down by rushing cars." smiled Chiaotzu naively. "Let's head onward!" Chiaotzu cheered before they walked towards the building, almost ran over by the arriving school buses in the process. At the same time, The Ox King had arrived to drop-off Chi-Chi, having a slight problem at hand.

"Are you absolutely SURE this school will provide me with EVERYTHING a student could possibly be educated in? Is there math, science, English, athletics, history, the arts, and are there no subjects left out including after school programs as well as tutoring?" Chi-Chi had continued asking from the very start when she learned she was going to kindergarten.

"Yes, As far as the discovery of that thing called "cells", all the way to the ever so big universe; even from the start of time to as far as man can tell about the future!" Ox King lied irritably.

"You are extremely, positively, absolutely sure to all the extent of all your knowledge of your life as far as you can remember ever being informed? Did you check that closely as to leave out nothing and to be absolutely 100% sure NOTHING is lacking?" Chi-Chi asked once more.

"YES! Now go start learning! You don't want to be late!" As fast as the Ox King shoved his daughter through the doors, he ran like a madman back home, away from his education obsessed child. Yamcha had arrived at the school just in time before the bell rang for everyone to come to class.

"Ha! I did it, Puar, now when I enter the building, they will have no question whether I registered or not. Hacking the office computer was genius!" the boy smirked with pride as the blue cat floated behind him while entering the school. Before Yamcha could realize anything in front of him, he crashed into a blue haired girl.

"Ouchie! Why did you run into me?" The young girl whined as she rubbed her head.

"Hey! You should watch whe-..." Yamcha looked up at the girl's pretty face and stared in amazement. "I'm sorry, let me help you up. What's your name?" Yamcha grinned as he immediately offered her a helping hand in the most "romantically" cheesy and cliché manner possible only a sap-for-a-girl would naively fall for.

"I'm Bulma, thanks." She smiled, grabbing his hand before he pulled her back up on her feet again.

"Do you mind if I walk with you, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, putting on his signature, charming smile.

"Not at all, I'd enjoy it." Bulma giggled as they walked down the halls together, both forgetting Puar.

"Hey, don't leave me behind! Oh, not again..." The blue cat sighed while catching up with them.

"So, this is an earth school, how quaint... I could go to a school far higher in rank and quality than this old ruin." Frieza yawned while waving a hand in front of his face and held his other hand against his hip, not amused at all. King Cold frowned, looking down at his youngest *coughgirlycough* son.

"Don't forget why we are really here, learn as much as you can about their weaknesses, and conquer this dust ball so we may turn it into a slave trade planet. The growing rumor is these humans have highly creative minds and are quite entertaining. We want to enslave them first before anyone else gets an interest to do the same."

"What-. Everrrrrr…" Frieza flaunted his hip to the other side before waving his hand in a femininely rude gesture, grimaced at the building and soon making his entrance.

* * *

Muhuhahaha! How I love suspense as long as it does not happen to me! Well, the next chapter is when the real craziness begins! Get ready for the odds of rivalry, food fights, screaming teachers, pranks, and a lot more that makes things crazy!


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

I'm so very VERY sorry for the long period of suspense… I didn't mean for it to be that long… do forgive me! *bow of apology*. Anyway, please enjoy yet another chapter of "The Z Gang in Kindergarten"! Woot!

* * *

Chapter 3 First Period of Chaos called "Introductions"

Everyone was there in one room with one teacher (feel bad for her RIGHT now, people!). The seats were set up in four desks per row, three rows in all. Goku was at the second to front row in the second to left chair picking his nose and checking his lunch bag in his desk now and then. Vegeta was right next to him on the left, grumbling naughty words with his chin buried in his folded arms and his tail twitching. Chiaotzu and Tien had just come in through the door where Frieza suddenly slammed them against the wall while he forcefully opened the door; soon, taking a seat behind the Saiyan Prince. Little Bulma and Yamcha followed in with smiles and holding hands, hitting the poor Emperor and his best buddy body guard against the wall once more with the opening door. They took their seats, Bulma in front of Vegeta and Yamcha to right of her (in front of Goku).Chi-Chi rushed in (once again another door slam on Chiaotzu and Tien.) and hastily took a seat on the right of Goku. It wasn't long until hearts started floating above her head when she noticed Goku stuffing his face with his peanut butter sandwich.

"Hi cutie" she chirped flirtatiously at Goku with a wink and giggle. The little Saiyan was tugging at the back of his lunch back waiting for more food to fall out, obviously not noticing the little girl next to him giving goo-goo eyes at him.

"… Hmm? Oh, hi." He went back to tugging his bag until he crumbled it up and ate it. Chi-Chi sighed in lovey-dovey admiration and melted in her seat until she fell over on Piccolo who just took a seat to the right of her.

"What the-?" Piccolo exclaimed utterly surprised.

"EEEEEK! Ucky big bug!" The next second, the little girl gave a nice clean slap on the poor Namekian's face. Meanwhile, Krillin came in (door slam on Chiaotzu and Tien again as they were just finished dusting themselves.) and suddenly summersaulted his way to a seat behind Chi-Chi.

"Hey, Goku! Long time no see, buddy!" He whispered to the Saiyan boy across to his left.

"Oh hi, Krillin! Long time indeed! Did ya bring any food?" Goku looked at his friend with high expectations and excitement with a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

"… uh… Eeheerrrmmm-no… sorry pal…... I… (Oh snap!) … I didn't…" The bald shorty then quickly took cover inside his own desk as Goku's face swelled with tears and looked as if it were to explode.

"Wha…... wha… WHY! I'M GOING TO STARVE! NOOOOO!" Goku then fell to the floor and started crying waterfalls. Krillin peaked from his desk.

"Goku! Stop! You're going to destroy the whole school if ya don't stop right nooow! …oh wait, on second thought: Keep crying Goku! Your stomach will never know food again!" Vegeta jolted awake from his mumbling and climbed on top of his desk, stamping down on it in annoyed confusion.

"What in Super Saiyan's sacred name is happening! Turn it off! Stop that bloody crying or I'll beat you-" Suddenly, a small chibi version of himself in angel clothing interrupted him, floating on his right shoulder.

"Wait! Don't beat the kid up, Vegeta! Remember what your dad said: one scratch on anyone and no transports of helpless victims from other planets to beat up or even the plan of shaving Nappa's hair off! (That's another story…)" Vegeta mused at his mini-me angel's reasoning.

"What? Aw, man…. But the kid is annoying…" Another interruption popped up on his left shoulder, only this one was a mini version of him dressed up in a cute little red devil suit.

"That's right! Exactly why you should beat him up! Kick his butt and make him cry blood instead of tears!" Vegeta laughed, liking his mini-me devil's idea better.

"That sounds great! Screw the angel me! Time to cry blood, whiny wuss!" Vegeta tackled down Goku into a big fight. Meanwhile Chi-Chi was still in the spell of love, floating in the pool of tears on her desk. She gave off a puppy love-struck sigh.

"I know this boy is the one!" She cooed before her body slid off her desk into the tear pool not noticing and possibly could drown in there. Piccolo was meditating on the ceiling trying to focus on his world domination plans, hoping the tear pool will stay low. Bulma and Yamcha where swimming around, having a great time until the blue haired girl accidentally splashed some of the tear water into Yamcha's mouth.

"Yuk! It's salty! Puar! Turn into a vacuum!" Puar just came in and she shook her head.

"No way! I have taste buds like you too, ya know!" Chiaotzu and Tien were climbing on desks holding on to their lives from drowning. Frieza was sitting in his desk in the tear pool filled classroom.

"I don't need to breathe air, hee-hee." He giggled all girl-like. Meanwhile outside the classroom, the Teacher headed right for the classroom door.

"Hmm?" She placed an ear against the door noticing some kind of noise.

"Huh… I didn't know I was teaching a swimming class… that's odd… I wasn't even aware we had a swimming pool at all." She sweetly laughed until she opened the door, only to be washed away by the "pool" all the way to the office. All the Z gang and Frieza where surfing along the wave until they met up with their teacher. The teacher laid there on the floor and stared up at the ceiling in annoyed disappointment.

"… They didn't tell me I was going to teach the extra special kids… Why me…?" Because of these events, they had to cancel school for the day. Later the next day, when everyone was in class in their seats, (and of course, Chiaotzu and Tien didn't get to class without a slam in the face… when the teacher turned to close the door to begin class.) the teacher looked around the class nervously as she contemplated the doom ahead of her. Goku was chewing on his desk, Vegeta was pulling a rubber band back on his thumb aimed at Goku's nose, and Bulma was talking to Yamcha in her cheery mood while he snuck his hand under the desks to her lap. Piccolo was meditating, quietly scheming how to take over the world as usual. Krillin was being beat up by Frieza who was shooting tiny beams at his baldhead. Puar was stuffed in Yamcha's desk, struggling for air, and Tien and Chiaotzu where sitting side by side behind Krillin, Chiaotzu behind Krillin and Tien to the right of the little Emperor. The teacher gulped and finally stood up with a ring of her desk bell.

"Attention class… m-my name is Ms. Applecheaks and I'm your teacher… Now… as a tradition of this school… it is required on the first day that each and every one of you should take a stand in front of the class and tell us a little about yourself… Like where you came from, what's your name… what you like to do… just to let the class know each other better, ok? Um…" She looked at her attendance sheet and glanced at the names.

"Goku, why don't you go first?" The little Saiyan was still busy eating the leg of his desk.

"Goku? Which one of you is Goku? Or… Kakarot?" Goku's head sprang up upon hearing his Saiyan name mentioned.

"That's me! What do you need me to do? Do you have any sandwiches on you by any chance?" He looked up with splinters in his mouth.

"… No… just come up here in front and tell us about yourself… please… and quickly…?" She shuddered at the strange appetite of the little spiked haired boy.

"Alrighty!" He jumped from his seat, tripped by Vegeta who stuck out his foot the moment Goku passed the young prince's desk. The Saiyan boy then rolled to the front of the class and sprang out on his feet.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Kakarot, but my friends call me Goku! If ya don't mind, can you all give me your food?" He fiddled with his fingers as he eagerly stared the class down with drool dripping from his mouth.

"You suck!" Vegeta called out.

"Oh! You're my soul mate, Goku!" Chi-Chi blurted out in her goo-goo gaga dream world.

"…. Ok, take a seat, Goku… Now?" She shooed the Saiyan boy to his seat.

"Ok, next is, Krillin…" The bald kid, responding to his name, made his way to the front. Frieza kicked Krillin in the butt and then received a punch in the back of his head by Vegeta before finally standing in front of the class.

"Hi, my name is Krillin. I'm Goku's best friend and I'm bald, and I'm learning Karate from the turtle guy. He said he gets horny a lot and I'm bald and-" He was abruptly interrupted.

"Alright, Krillin! Take a seat before I give you an F…" Krillin rushed back to his seat.

"Oh yea, and the turtle guy showed me these bunch of paper books called Porno, wanna see?" He had a crazed look in his eyes.

"No Krillin! No more from you! You have an F because I already don't like you!"

"Aww man…"

"Ok, next is… hmm… Piccolo, come up." she weakly grinned. The young Namek, at first, didn't say anything in a short awkward pause until unexpectedly spitting an egg out from his mouth. He pointed at the egg.

"My name is Demon King Piccolo, future ruler of the planet Earth… and that's the Piccolo you know from the official Dragon Ball Z series… Wait a minute… What? I have no idea what I just said on that last sentence… Oh well." He shrugged and let the egg sit there.

"Eeeewww! Slimy buggy egg!" Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ok… Next is Vegeta…. A.K.A. Prince of Coolness? A.A.K.A. Ruler of the Universe…?" Ms. Applecheaks frowned, confused.

"Hey! That's my title, monkey boy!" Frieza growled. "Too bad! I claimed it first!" Vegeta snickered cockily.

"Oh yea! Well, we'll see what you say when you take a look at my naturally lipsticked lips! It's a natural sign of my superiority over you monkey brains!" He smacked his lips together, making kissing sounds.

"Not true, you weirdo!" The Saiyan prince tackled the lizard kid down and caused a big fight of punching, kicking, eye poking, nose bleeding, lip scratching, and tail whipping action.

"Stop! Stop this instant, right NOW!" Ms. Applecheaks could hardly stand the insanity any longer. Suddenly the teacher gave out a long ear-piercing shriek before her head exploded like an over-microwaved tomato. There was a long pause in the classroom.

"…... Yay! Free fruit punch!" Goku started lapping up the blood." Chi-Chi sighed dreamily.

"Goku… I love you so much, I could drink your blood too… hee hee." The body of the teacher then collapsed on Chiaotzu and Tien who were about to introduce themselves to the class naively. Instead of a day, school was canceled yet again for a month before reopening, until next chapter of "The Z Gang in Kindergarten"!

* * *

Enjoy it? Don't worry, there are more chapters coming up! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Class Catastrophe

Another chapter once again! Yay! Did it get a little too crazy yet? You have only yet read the beginning! Muhuhahahahahaaa! Watch out, for read on for more craziness!

Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit at all of DBZ and I certainly do not own a single crumb from Pizza Hut! XD (although it would be cool if I did but then it wouldn't be the same and I'd probably make it suck to my dismay)

Important Note: I almost forgot to mention. From here on, each coming chapters will focus on a certain character of events. Kind of like "It's ? time to shine for the day!" for this Chapter, it's going to surround Vegeta! That's right, because he's that cool (no flames please unless it's educational) and yes, I know I'm somewhat off on the character's real behaviors, but I think that makes it all the more fun. Now read on and plz R&R!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Second Class Catastrophe

"Vegeta! Come hither before me, you insolent pup!" King Vegeta slouched on his throne, his arms on the chair armrests, his left hand tapping on the chair rest in a wave pattern manner, his eyes staring down at the young prince's direction. From the doorframe down the hall, a little head with spiked black flame like hair peaked from the side.

"Did I win something?" He widely grinned, hoping to mask evidence of his crime with it.

"Come here…" The king's voice was darkly deep. The little Saiyan prince took a step out in the open.

"Ok, I'm here." The fatherly tyrant grimaced.

"No, closer..." Little Vegeta took another single step and continued doing so each time he was commanded.

"No, closer… Closer… Cloooser… Oh, rid me this lunacy! Come here right before me, boy!" The little rascal zipped up before him as told.

"Why, aren't you the brightest proud warrior today father? All of Planet Vegeta shines from your mood." He snickered in his sarcasm trying not to burst to laughter at his father's grumpy face.

"You're not fooling anyone, son. I heard about what happened to your teacher…" He stabbed his son with an ominous glare. However, this took no damage to Vegeta's current attitude.

"Her brain couldn't comprehend my presence so she exploded. I can't help being the future super Saiyan as prophesied. She was just that simpleminded." He smirked at his own words, as if he was enjoying listening to a story all about him. His tail swayed relaxed like from his enjoyment of ticking off his dad.

"That's enough from you runt! Get out of my house and eat your own foot for all I care! …Oh wait; you're not twelve yet… Cursed law… Anyway, as punishment… how old are you, again?"

"I'm 5, father. Can't you remember your own son's age?"

"Right! 95! For now on, you can't live in my house anymore! Understood?" The king stood up from his throne, about to make his way towards the kitchen.

"Dad! I said I'm five! Five years old! The number after four and before six?" Vegeta's tail twitched with growing annoyance and impatience.

"5 years? Huh… I could have sworn you were 20... Anyway, fine! You can no longer drive your car!" Vegeta sighed.

"I don't even have a license…"

"Oh, whatever! You can't go to the bowling alley club anymore! Ha!" He raised a hand in a triumphant way, as if having figured out a riddle.

"Dad, you like the bowling alley, I hate that dumb place." The king paused at his son's epic win of a "You just got told!" sentence, feeling dumbfounded in defeat.

"The prince scores 10! The King, Zippo! Hurrah!" Some of the servants or guards where cheering in the hallway.

"Shut up, before I blast the lot of you to the dimension of the DEAD!" The king sneered at the group before he started preparing a large ki blast in his royal right hand. The underlings scurried off, taking no second warnings as they tripped all over each other in the race for their lives.

"Forget it, dad. No matter what you think of, you can't come up with a proper punishment. I sometimes wonder if you fail to remember my existence, heh heh!" The young prince snickered before he rushed off out the door and into his personal ship, piloted by his pal, Nappa.

"Ok, off to school again. Hey, Prince Vegeta… can you tell me what happened at school last time again?" Nappa chuckled, eager to rehear the crazy adventure Vegeta had told him about his first day at school.

"With pleasure, only if ya stop by Pizza hut on the way." The Saiyan boy then lay back in his seat, arms behind his head and feet up on the little table in front of him.

"Right away, your Majesty!" They zoomed off into the depths of space. An hour later, they arrived at the small little red school building once more, landing right in front of the school double doors before any of the other kids could get in.

"Ha! Good timing as always, Nappa! First one in the building! Fight ya later Nappa!" He waved good-bye as he rushed in to the last time, he sat in the first seat to the left in row two just left of the annoying whiner Goku who apparently was eating his lunch early again. In the room entered the bald kid, Krillin. The short stuff was wearing the same outfit he wore the last school day and had that silly grin on his mug. As he passed by, Vegeta snatched Baldy's belt sash. A moment later, Krillin's pants fell down and his face turned as red as peppers.

"Waaaah! Why the paaaants?" He pulled up his ragged leggings and tackled his seat from the rush.

"Heheheh, dumb shiny head kid, who's next..." Piccolo, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Chi-Chi already arrived and where seated, so he waited for another victim. The next to come into class through the door was Chiaotzu and Tien.

"Isn't this great, Chiaotzu? He arrived to school on time!" The three-eyed kid smiled down to his royal friend.

"Yea! Ya know, I have a feeling this is going to be a real good-" Suddenly, the door abruptly opened and slammed the two against the wall. Frieza, whom had opened the door, made his way in the class to his seat with his lips in a small little girlie smile. The little Saiyan prince smirked with delight, this was going to be a pleasant opportunity to get back at the little lizard weirdo.

"Hey, Freezer, your name is stupid! You're so dumb; your brain is nothing put an empty ice cave! And I break down caves, ha!" He smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand, expressing his brutal point.

"For your information, monkey brains, the Creator of the Dragon Ball Z series gave me and my family those kinds of names on purpose! They knew I'm as cool as ice, vegetable head!" The lizard boy giggled with a hand to his lip.

"Shut up, you freak. How dare you break a wall past the script! Only I do that. The author of this fan fic and me are great pals. So I order you to get a lip surgery unless you want me to ask the author to let me eliminate you, lizard turd!" Vegeta leaned back in his desk chilling out with a cool attitude.

"You're bluffing! You can't break the fourth wall! Liar!" Frieza started getting up on the top of his desk in offence, attempting to make himself feel more dominant.

"Shut your mouth and let's get back to the story! Time froze the moment you broke a wall. So, let's get on with the fan fic!" It was true; the replacement teacher was in the middle of ringing his desk bell, only frozen in time. Goku was frozen, looking at Krillin's head with a hungry stare and a little drool dripping down the side of his fat mouth. Oddly enough, Piccolo was scrubbing the egg he had spit out the last school day before with soap, as if giving it a bath. Chiaotzu was in the middle of being stepped on by the teacher, being as little and barely noticeable to the tall as he was, and Tien was ready to tackle the teacher's leg in Chiaotzu's defense. Yamcha was talking to Bulma while his arm was half way making its way around her shoulders. Puar was trying to get out of Yamcha's desk, and at the same time, was placing a spider on Yamcha's hand. Lastly, Chi-Chi was literally floating in the air in a cloud of hearts, obviously in lovey-dovey world all about Goku. As I would have it, when Frieza took his seat and behaved, I set time flowing again.

"Students, class is now in session, and I'll have you know-" The teacher noticed Tien punching at his leg like he was rapidly punching a punching back, all upset-like, and saw what he would think was a baby thrashing about wildly under his foot, struggling for air.

"My gosh, get off of my foot!" He shook Chiaotzu off and immediately, Tien calmed down.

"Take a seat, now!" The two calmly and naively did as they were told, as if nothing had happened.

"EEEEK!" Yamcha jumped from his seat, hit his head on the ceiling, and landed back on his desk.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it OOOOFF!" He was flailing his arm all over the place as a tiny spider was holding on to his pinkie for dear life.

"Here ya go, Yamcha" Bulma said before she casually flicked the spider off, where it then landed in the teacher's coffee. She sweetly smiled at her friend.

"All better." She giggled as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Now then... as I was saying, I will have you all know-"

"WAAAHHHH! Goku, what are you DOING!" Krillin was trying to get Goku off him as the Saiyan with a large appetite was biting at his friend's head.

"Oh my Gosh! Get off of that child, you animal!" The teacher then tugged at Goku's legs, struggling to get him off. The class suddenly started cheering for Goku.

"Do it! Bite it! Do it! Bite hard! Do it! Eat him!" Frieza cheered strangely enough considering his plans for him in the future.

"Oh, Goku! When we get married, I will let you eat me alive!" Chi-Chi's eyes beat as red hearts and her hands clasped together against her cheek as she sighed dreamily tilting to one side.

"You won't get my son, you meat-eater!" Piccolo wrapped his arms protectively around his egg, keeping it away from Goku.

"Alright, Goku! Chomp his head off! I want to see a show!" Yamcha called out excitedly as he swung his arm around in a gorilla-cheer. Chiaotzu and Tien where currently not present, because while they were going to the bathroom, the janitor vacuumed them up along the hallway. Unlike the rest of the students, Bulma's attention was elsewhere, she had come to notice the young Saiyan prince behind her and felt something about him. She wasn't sure what it was but something about him caught her attention.

"...?"

"What are you looking at, human female?" Vegeta frowned at her, but soon stared as he noticed how sparkly her eyes were.

"Oh... nothing... I just didn't notice there was someone sitting behind me until now…" She then looked away and lowered her head confused.

"...That's strange... I didn't notice the Earthling either..." He pondered about it a few seconds before dismissing it with a shrug and started cheering along with the crowd, only calling Goku naughty names. After a long while, Goku finally came to his senses (being as slow as he was) and let go of Krillin. The sudden let go, causing the new teacher (which he happened to fail to mention his name... how sad) to fly against the class wall and through it, making a series of holes on the walls in his path before landing in dump truck which burned all the trash that was in it. Once again, another long pause from the class.

"...Looks like we have another free month before the next day of school... HA ha!" The Saiyan prince laughed with a pointing finger. As he had predicted, the school was once again shut down, but only for two months. The Z gang and Z Villain (Frieza) enjoyed the in-between time of temporary vacation until next time, in the next chapter of "The Z Gang in Kindergarten"!

* * *

Enjoy it? Please PLEASE R&R! I love comments (as I'm sure all authors on FanFic do)! I might as well take a rest until I get enough comments ^^ so R&R to read the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Realization And Revenge

Hi everyone! Welcome back to yet another chapter of "The Z Gang In Kindergarten"! Yayz! (Anyone cheering with me should R&R R&R= read and write! W00t! It makes the authors happy and appreciated and encourages them to write Moar! Yayz! Anyone love me? *shot and bricked and jk ^^;*) anyway, if you are still sane after what you read so far, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5 Realization and Revenge

We come to a palace in the middle of the night (about 5:58 PM actually) through the bedroom window of the least expected person I chose to be "The Highlight of the Chapter".

"Good-night my little wittle munchkins, dream big my babies" a woman sweetly whispered, appearing to be of royalty and with strange clown like make up. She gave an air kiss before closing the door of her garden greenhouse soon after you hear her sneeze. Ok, sorry, that's not who I'm talking about. Fast forward time a bit.

"Goodnight mama." the little Emperor none other than Chiaotzu kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Good night sweet heart, sweet dreams my little Chiao-chiao" she kissed him on his bald forehead then came over on the other side of the large queen sized bed.

"Good night your majesty" Tien hugged the Empress. Chiaotzu's mom naively smiled to him as if thinking he was Chiaotzu as well.

"Good night, my Chiao-Chiao's little body guard. Sweet duty-dreams to you, Ten-ten" she kissed him on the forehead on each side of his top eye (since she never really figured which side was his forehead). She then turned a night light on that looked like a dragon ball before turning off the room light. As she was closing the door she sneezed just before the door shut. A few hours passed before Chiaotzu suddenly woke up wide-eyed.

"Hey….. Tien…?" he nudged his body guard pal a bit. Tien shot up awake with his usual smile as if he had already been awake for a while.

"Yes your majesty?" he waited for him to reply. It took a moment before Chiaotzu answered.

"Um… I don't know what it is… but, have you ever thought…you know, um… bad… things have been happening to us… at school?" he raised an eyebrow to his own question, confused over it. Tien tilted his head in puzzled.

"What bad things? What are you talking about your majesty? All is good. For example, remember… huh… that's weird, I can't think of any good things that happened…" they looked at each other. "Uh… let's just go back to bed, right? You need your sleep anyway your majesty. Good night." as Tien turned his back to Chiaotzu falling back to sleep. The little emperor remained wide eyed staring at the ceiling. The next day when the sun was shining, the little emperor's mom came in the room with a singing voice.

"Rise and shine, my little saplings! Did you miss me? Don't worry, mommy's here to feed you. Drink your water, my little chili babies! Mom's going to make you grow nice and big!" she came over kneeling down and started sprinkling water from her water can on her chili plants in her greenhouse. (Ok, sorry folks. couldn't resist! Meanwhile…) Chiaotzu was still staring at the ceiling with the same expression while Tien was already up and dressed for school.

"Your majesty, it's time to get up." The three-eyed bodyguard jogged in place as if running, but not moving. The emperor didn't reply. He blinked and suddenly the bus to pick them up crashed through their room and parked right on top of the emperor. The slide door opened for them. "Your Majesty, the bus is here! Come on, you don't want to miss school, do you?" Tien then bent down and reached over to grab Chiaotzu's wrist and pull him out from under the buss. The body guard then dragged him onto the bus. As they were just in the aisles, the bus driver hurriedly closed the door and Floored the bus through the walls. As they crashed through furniture destroying the palace, Chiaotzu stared wide-eyed watching the wreck pass by. His eyes looked slightly bloodshot and sagged.

"Come on your highness, cheer up! It's a new day meaning new adventures!" Tien smiled down to his royal friend. When the bus finally trampled through the other side of the palace, they drove off a large cliff.

"Oh My GOODNESS! TIEN! We're w-weh! Wer-aaah! WE'RE!" Chiaotzu started stuttering and babbling gibberish, too panicked to say anything straight. Tien looked at the squabbling emperor rather confused.

"What's wrong your majesty? Are you-" the bus then landed in a sea where it just sank and somehow drove on.

"Di-Don't you see what's GOING ON!" look AROUND you!" the little pale shorty pointed frantically at the window, leading Tien to look outside. They could see sharks and a scuba diver being ferociously attacked, fighting back for dear life with his dagger.

"Oh cool your majesty, sharks. And there's a scuba-diver." he smiled back at his royal friend who grew even paler as he saw what he thought had been told was extinct or fictional. A real giant squid ambushed the group of sharks and diver soon eating them all. As Tien started chattering on about stuff, Chiaotzu continued to grow paler and more ghastly looking from trauma as he watched the giant squid regurgitate all the bones and notice them. Tien continued to blabber on as the squid swam towards them and suddenly a creature thought to be extinct during the dino age, the Whale Shark opening its mouth and chomping its jaw over the squid. The squid had it trapped in its mouth like a cage. The whale shark then turned to them and opened its mouth revealing all the rows of baseball-bat size in length teeth. The prehistoric shark was then jabbed in the head by a large sinking battle ship (the ones as big as small islands, man!) killing it instantly and sinking into the dark depths below with the brain stabbed whale shark. Meanwhile Tien was still talking to Chiaotzu completely unaware of what happened outside the bus and that his emperor friend was not listening at all.

"Tien...?" Chiaotzu squeaked, instantly making his three eyed body guard shut his mouth. "If you notice... tell me when we're dead..." the little silently horrorified emperor then blacked out in his seat.

"Your majesty? ... oh well, he must be tired or something..." For the rest of the bus drive, they were sucked up into a whirlpool and miraculously spitted out into the sky. The bus then collided with a speeding jet, which somehow they managed to land against in one piece and were now driving on the back of it against the tail. When the jet turned in a barrel roll, the bus fell several hundreds of feet before the bus collided with the ground of the bus parking area. Somehow, the only thing that broke apart was the base; the frame of the bus fell off on the sides like opening a box into 2D. The tires popped loudly like balloons. The bus driver and Tien didn't seem to notice all the phenomenal ridiculous events during the entire drive, as if it were completely normal.

"Okay-uh ya li'l tyke-z, offa da buth... geh tuh ya clath..." The large over-weight bus driver pointed with a thumb towards the door that was now just the frame.

"Ok your majesty, we're here!" he said optimistically that was almost a cheer. The emperor did wake but found it a mistake.

"Tien, didn't I tell you to inform me when dead?" Tien looked puzzled then scratched his head. "Oh well, Tien. Let's just go to school then." then out of the bus they did race, and into school with much haste.

"Hey your majesty, something just came to my mind. It seems to be, if you look at the past behind. For some time, we have rhymed?"

"Yes my friend and I want it to end. Whoever is up there, I highly implore. I do not wish to rhyme anymore!" and I did look down with a grin and say.

"But it is fun and would like it to stay. But, if you insist, I will end this play, though you missed some good fun today." Then finally, with disappointment I did sigh, for my enjoyment was the price to pay. Leaving, I waved a sad good-bye, and lifted my rhyme spell away. Until the last word of this sentence is spoken, this chapter will not see another wall broken.

"Aah, that's better. Now let's get to school Tien, before some more fourth walls break!" the two then headed towards class, but before they reached the door- eh! er eh-hem... I mean, just when they were inches from opening the door, the third new teacher opened the door on their faces.

"Anyone still in the halls is late to class! Hurry up now!" she then closed the door not even noticing Tien and Chiaotzu on the floor. Tien got up first.

"Let's get to class your majesty, we're already late." he was about to open the door when suddenly something in Chiaotzu got him to tick.

"RRAGH! See what I mean! It's like life itself is doing these things to us on purpose! Now, let me at'em! I'm going to tear them ALL apart!" the little emperor then jumped to his feet and started stomping towards the door. Tien held him back.

"Your majesty! This is nothing to get upset about! Please calm down! If they really are being mean, you're letting them win by letting them get you angry! Don't let them get to you! PLEASE!" at this Chiaotzu calmed down a bit.

"Fine... you're right..." He sighed. "They're just stupid meanies... let's go inside..." Tien nodded smiling back at Chiaotzu's restored senses and they walked in and took their seats. the emperor then mused, "Ya know, now that I think about it... if there are three rows of desks lined horizontal with four seats in each row... and we've been sitting behind Krillin all this time who sits in the third row... oh man aren't we saps? We've been practicing karate horse stances (for those who don't know, it's kind of like sitting on air and can be muscle aching when held for long periods of time, which is what the exercise is.) without even noticing... my gosh... we are unaware of more stuff than I thought..." Tien shrugged it off, not really catching onto what his royal friend meant. Chiaotzu took a seat to the right of Krillin as Tien took a seat to the right of his friend.

"N-now class... I'm going to be reviewing what w-we have learn in m-math so f-far... now... can someone t-tell me what one p-plus one is-s...?" the teacher had developed a terrible stuttering problem which was an obvious sign she had already got a taste of the insane behavior first hand. There were bite marks all over the legs of the teacher's chair, telling us she had a moment of "cage tamer" with Goku. Piccolo still had the egg in his possession, for a split second the egg twitched. Then a small green arm punched out but young demon king Piccolo shoved it back in and scotch taped it shut. He then muttered something; you could only manage to catch a few words like "not yet". Chi-Chi was doing her thing, the whole goo-goo gah-gah world of hearts ordeal. Surprisingly, Bulma was talking to Vegeta instead of Yamcha (well, actually not that surprising at all, ha ha) Yamcha glared silently with gritting teeth as he watched them talk to each other with jealousy. Frieza appeared to be doing something in his desk... you barely catch the sight of something shiny like a mirror and in its reflection some dark violet stick being rubbed all over his puckered lips. Krillin was just talking to Goku, every now and then struggling to keep the subject away from food. Vegeta then took a stand on his desk.

"One plus one, eh? Hmm... let me answer it like this..." he suddenly grabbed Frieza's head right after he finished his business in his desk. "One freak..." He then grabbed Chiaotzu's shirt collar. "Plus one wimp..." He then bashed their heads together and beat them up in a series of face punches, stomach kicking, Ki on the back blasting attacks until they lay their on the floor caught in surprise. "Equals two weaklings beaten to a pulp! How was that, Ms. Magitorez?" He smirked, proud of his work. The teacher was horrified, but just before she could reply. The little Emperor just suddenly burst. "That's IT! I've had it with these MEAN *oh noes, naughty word* and *oh noes oh noes 2 naughty words* seriously *oh noes another naughty word* up BAD LUCK and BEING PUSHED AROOOUND!" he then jolted to the middle of the class and started glowing. Tien then grew frantic for he realized what was going to happen.

"Oh snap! Your majesty! DON'T DO IT! I'm sure there is another way to resolve this!" he then could hear Chiaotzu's voice in his head.

_"Screw that Tien, I can't take any more of this torture... see you in hell..."_ Tien shed tears at the end of these words.

"CHIAOTZU! NOOOOOOO!" at that moment, a huge explosion went off from the desperate emperor. The blast disintegrated everything in its path, leaving the entire school grounds as nothing but a huge black scorch mark on the earth where the building once stood. That was the end of everyone...

"WAAHHH!" Chiaotzu shot up awake in the palace of his bedroom, the sun shining through his window rather brighter than you would expect in a morning. "... Whoa... that was the strangest and most longest dream I ever had... I wonder what it means... hmm... oh well!" he cheerfully shrugged it off and got ready for school. It was then his mother came in looking rather ill.

"H-hello sweetums... ah... Ah.. ACHOOO!" she sniffled and cleaned off her nose with her handkerchief. "Excuse me... I'm sorry, Chiao-Chiao... I just became ill this morning... and you missed school... I'm sorry I couldn't wake you and walk you to school today... plus you have been sleeping for the whole day... Tien couldn't wake you either... not that he tried, but, he caught my cold... He's in the hospital wing of the house right now, resting... ah! Ah-chOO!" She wiped her nose again. "Oh and I almost forgot to mention... how you went missing the day when the school closed up a second time... I was coming to pick you up from school as I usually do. As I was looking around I decided to throw away some trash I had been carrying in my purse then, oh, who knew. I found you and sweet ten-Ten in the big dumpster trash container outside the school. I then brought you and your friend home. Now, isn't that something?" she smiled, sneezing again while doing so and cleaning her nose again.

"Oh is that all? It's nothing mom, everything is ok" he smiled naively. As it was, it so happened that Chiaotzu and Tien never did go to school after all! For the whole chapter was but a dream! ... Or was it? We may never know, but maybe in the next chapter of "The Z Gang in Kindergarten"!

* * *

Muhahahahahaha! XD just so everyone who reads this knows, I have nothing against Tien or Chiaotzu. I just found when I started writing this fic that I enjoyed making fun of them! Ha! (No flames plz unless it is educational, lol). How was the insanity? Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Double Identity

Hey everyone! I'm back after a very long delay XD I had said before I wouldn't post up anymore chapters until I get more reviews however… waiting for months with only 2 reviews on the last chapter has driven me insane *I cry*. Oh and you have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews I've received… it means A LOT! *cries again in sad joy*. Anyway, the only reason I write on with the next chapter is to ease my reviewers' pain of the wait. And guess who is the highlight of this chapter, any guesses? (Please tell me who you thought was next in your review, hee hee X3 ) Ah yes, now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters for they belong to their rightful owner respectfully who are Toei animation, FUNimation and Akira Toriyama. Plus, I don't own any copyright to Elmer's glue, Pocky or Street Fighter!

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 6 Babysitting And Double Identity.

In a surprisingly lush green forest next to the school the little Demon King Piccolo was meditating under a tree next to his egg. The surface of the egg had a lot of tape all over it and it was now twitching every few second. The demon king growled.

"Stop moving in that shell! I DON'T want to become a father yet!" he kicked the egg with his foot which in turn smashed it with a baby Namek rolling out and crying.

"Snap! Now look what you done! You broke your room!" he picked up the pieces and tried to attach it back together with some paste he stole from the class room.

"Darn Elmer's Glue, I shall hunt down Elmer and destroy him for He makes terrible glue! Why is it not sticking together!" he muttered frustrated as the piece kept falling off. Meanwhile baby piccolo started crawling around and seemed to be headed towards school.

"Hee hee hee heeee." baby Piccolo giggled along the way. Suddenly Goku showed up in front of Demon King Piccolo.

"Hi Mr. Bug, Chi-Chi says you have been being mean to her and I don't like that. So I came to defend her!" he then ki blasted the king which knocked the Namek crashing against a tree and knocked out.

"OK! Mission accomplished! Now to get those rice cakes Chi-Chi promised!" his mouth started pouring waterfalls of drool as he flew off towards School. Back with Baby Piccolo (And just for the sake of keeping this fiction no higher than pg-13, baby Piccolo is wearing a diaper! Ha ha! And maybe a pair of booties, Tee hee~), he was now crawling on the steps of the school, crawling over the unconscious bodies of Chiaotzu and Tien whom had previously been run over by the stampede of the rest of the Z gang and Villain. As usual, almost everyone took their seats in the same spots they have always seated in. Goku had already eaten his lunch (including the lunchbox) and was now curiously chewing on Chi-Chi's desk.

"Chi-Chi… don't you have any more Onigiri…? At least any rice crackers or maybe even some pocky by any chance…?" he sniveled in unsatisfied hunger (go figure) as he looked up at Chi-Chi with a hint of hope in his onyx black eyes.

"Goku, I had no idea you had such an appetite! I'm worried about you! Don't you know overeating will make you overweight?" she fluttered her eyelashes in anxiety filled heart eyes, still in Goo-goo Gaa-gaa Land despite the fact Goku has pretty much chewed off the top of her desk by now.

Surprisingly (well, not really surprising) Bulma and Vegeta were now sitting in in the back row in the two desks to the right. Chattering away, mainly Bulma asking Vegeta a parade of questions and the prince responding with a huff or muttering for her to stop bothering him and leave him alone. Which in truth, he was asking the opposite. Hee hee, him and his pride.

Since Krillin had originally sat in the second to right seat in the back, he was then forced by a death glare from the Saiyan prince to sit in the desk to the right of Freiza whom sat at the very back left corner of the 3 rows of 4 desks per row seating arrangement. The poor bald one was now sure to be treated triple the torture Freiza had already given him throughout these chapters.

"Stupid bald kid, I doubt you have a brain. Oh, I know! Let's try a little experiment! I'll shoot a beam in this hole on your head and see if it comes out the other! If it doesn't it will prove you might be at least a little intelligent. Either way, a simpleminded human could never comprehend the superiority of my naturally purple lips!" he smacked his lips together kissing thin air before pointing his finger directly at Krillin's ear whom was squirming frantically for life. Frieza had his tail coiled around the little guy's neck. However, before the little purple and white alien could put his "experiment" into action, he failed to dodge the thrown Chiaotzu and Tien who abruptly landed smack into the lizard child's face due to Yamcha's unsuccessful attempt of throwing the said duo at Vegeta to begin with. What Yamcha didn't realize was the prince was too fast and awesome _not_ to dodge such a petty assault.

"Give her back you girl stealing jerk!" In growling huffs'n puffs, clenched fists, and glaring eyes he stomped his way over to the hardly amused black spiked haired boy. Vegeta frowned at his peer with the scar across one of his eyes and grunted back slightly irritated in opening response.

"Who says I stole this pitiful she-human? If anything, she's the one stealing my privacy. It's her that won't leave _me_ alone!"

"Lies! All lies! You just want to lay your filthy hands on her, you tailed freak!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? The female told me you're an ex-thief!"

"Uh, um, well… ah-I'm only an ex-thief towards Bulma! I steal from everyone BUT her! But that's aside from the point!" Yamcha then tried to give his signature "wolf's Fang" attack to the chibi Saiyan boy.

"Futile effort!" Vegeta grinned as he put his hands together in an about-to-do-a-Ki-blast-attack fashion.

"Shoryuken!" The spiked haired heir yelled as a blast of energy formed out of his hand and rammed into Yamcha.

"Hey, that's from Street Fighter! This is not a crossover fan fiction! Stick to the script for once you show off!" Yamcha scowled after getting up from the now destroyed Krillin's desk.

"Aw man, you destroyed my desk! My porno comic books were inside, Jerk!" he sniffled trying not to cry as he gave a hard karate chop on Yamcha's head. Meanwhile at the same time as Krillin, Yamcha, and our beloved Vegeta where in a chibi puppy fight, little Piccolo was climbing onto King Piccolo's old desk.

"Ga ga, me Pi-kee-woh! Ha ha!" the baby Namek giggled as he playfully clapped his little hands together.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok, well I could tell this was going to be a long chapter and I was too lazy to finish it. Enjoy what I have right now and please oh please R&R!


End file.
